Cellular telephony continues to evolve at a rapid pace. Cellular telephone networks currently exist in a variety of forms and operate using a variety of modulations, signaling techniques, and protocols, such as those found in 3G and LTE networks (3rd Generation of mobile telecommunications technology and Long Term Evolution, respectively). As consumers require more capacity, the networks usually evolve. For example, some carriers, or Mobile Network Operators (MNOs), employ a combination of 3G and the faster LTE because, as demand for data and voice increased, the MNOs needed faster networks. But, a complete overhaul of the MNOs entire network from 3G to the faster LTE would not be practical or economical. And, the MNOs need to operate both networks until the slower network is eventually phased out.
And, the very different ways in which the networks operate further complicate network changes. For example, 3G networks would handle wireless communications through a base station by connecting the communications to a Public Switching Telephone Network (PSTN) through a Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO) of the MNO. In LTE, however, wireless communications through base stations are typically handled through packet switching networks so a connection to the PSTN is not necessary in many cases. In either case, each network of a MNO includes some sort of Mobile Central Office that is operable to handle the communications between wireless devices (also known as user equipment) and base stations.
Still, even with these faster networks, the demand for more data appears to outpace MNO capabilities. And, the demand can change from day to day or even hour to hour. For example, when a location experiences a rapid increase in population, such as what occurs during sporting events, the MNOs capacity can be overwhelmed. And, when an MNO's capacity is overwhelmed, communications between user equipment and base stations get dropped.